Madara
Madara is a golden ninjutsu-type ninja that you can get in Pockie Ninja 2 Social. Appearance Madara appears in his usual outfit in Naruto Shippuden. He wears a red armor constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Along with this, he wears an indigo long-sleeved shirt, boots and gloves, indigo pants, as well as an indigo Konoha headband that is concealed by his black waist-length hair. In addition, he has his stage 3 Sharingan activated, giving his eyes a red iris with a black pupil surrounded by 3 black tomoe. Abilities Being a golden ninja, Madara is a very powerful fighter on the battlefield, and is especially useful in taking down powerful taijutsu types. At Level 20, Madara can learn Curse Sealing, which deals 90% attack plus nullifies their skills for 1 turn. In addition, because he is a golden ninja, Madara has an Ultimate Ninjutsu, specifically the Eternal Mangekyo, which is a passive skill that increases his attack by 10% and also makes him immune to sleep and stun, along with giving him a 30% chance to stun an enemy for 1 turn using a common strike. Tactics Madara is more attack-oriented than defense-oriented, so it would be recommended to put him out on the front line to take out any taijutsu ninja. Good Unique Skills to give Madara are the Great Dragon Fire (deals 180% attack + 303 damage) and the Lightning Tiger (deals 150% attack + 202 damage, and you can use it 2 times). If yor level up Madara to about Level 30, he should have a decent enough attack (provided you also enhanced his attack stats beforehand) for him to use Planetary Devastation, which is instrumental in taking down multiple taijutsu ninja and even other ninjutsu ninja. Truly, Madara is a great ninja to keep as a reserve fighter. Availability You can get Madara using several methods: Ninja Synthesis, Trial, Hinata's Storage Box, Golden Ninja Packs, Legion, and Ninja Saga. If you synthesize 3 red ninja, each having at least 5000 force, then you might be able to get a golden ninja, but the chances of actually getting Madara is minimal. For Trial, using the lucky draws every 10 levels might get you a golden ninja, but still, chances of getting Madara is slim. Hinata's Storage Box will always have a golden ninja as a prize, and you can always refresh the items until you land Madara, but it takes extremely good luck to win him. Golden Ninja Packs can be found in Trial and Hero Mode, but chances of getting Madara and even a golden ninja are slim. For Legion, you have a chance of getting a Golden Ninja Pack, but it would be recommended that you have many friends who actively play Pockie Ninja 2 Social. Ninja Saga gives the best chance to get Madara, but your village must be at least Level 59 to get him for free. You can also buy him from Ninja Saga using 30 tokens. Madara in Village.png|Madara in Village, along with S-Naruto, Oro Kabuto, & Hashirama Madara Interface.png|Madara in Ninja Interface Madara in Battlefield.png|Three Madaras on Battlefield Madara in Ninja Synthesis.jpg|Madara Synthesized Category:Golden Ninja Category:Ninjutsu